The Great War
A new all crossover. Hypnosis 'Opening' The flew with a Fusion Evil Adwaita on his mana bubbles. Vilgax: You and your partner is quick going right now and I will keep the pounding to a minimum. Lord Zedd: The capture the all heroes. Vilgax: He have the all controlling of the alonger ago. THEME SONG! 'Inside the Galvan Mark' All Heroes teleported into Galvan Mark. Sem: *cough* These cannot formation. Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: Oh, tosses been. Sem: What is Ghostfreak haywire? Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: That is cannot Ghostfreak. Sem: Ghostfreak, a real name is Zs'Skayr now is been to. Ben (BTO): I'm all back. Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: (Speaking mechically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Ben (BTO): That is cannot machine, we cannot to using machine powerful. Azmuth: (walking) Haywire Resource. His non-cameo included in Haywire Stinkfly, Cannonbolt, and Four Arms to been alongside the Perodua Viva. Azmuth: Non-cameo. Ben (BTMT): You from a parallel world. I have come to stop you! Azmuth: Perodua Viva only been using the EBS. Ben (BTMT): Brake System? Azmuth: NO! EBS, it possible to used with anti-lock. The ground coming into the Fusion Evil Adwaita and Lord Zedd. Azmuth: EBS, fuction ABS! Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Alpha begining. ABS Fuction Override Code 10. His speaking away. Although Perodua Viva's Haywire Form is reverted. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Stupid. Lord Zedd: The capture all heroes. Although Perodua Viva's Haywire Form is reverted again. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Come on! Although Perodua Viva's Haywire Form is reverted into a voice. Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: All right! All right! All right! Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): What! Ben (BTUP): Great Job! Then one Prisoners will call the others and one of us gets beat up by them! Perodua Viva's Haywire Form and other haywire aliens. Ben (BTUP): Perodua Viva. Now Lets shoot some diamond and Let them see they're medecine for stealing one of Diamonds! (transforms) Diamondhead! Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: WEAKLINGS! (fire breath at Lord Zedd) Lord Zedd switching his body and stopping Ben in BTO. Ben (BTUAE): Missing! (transforms) Waylighter! Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Waylighter it used Rotom on Pokemon. Lord Zedd switching back into body. Ben (Dimension of Throwdown): Stupid. Lord Zedd: My hall to using the recapture me. Waylighter is slashed on Lord Zedd, captures him. Lord Zedd: Two more. Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: (Speaking mechically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Lord Zedd: Haywire more to do at once. 'Inside the Providence HQ (Heroes United Crosstime)' Six (Heroes United): If theres an avalanched we should see Snow coming down from the mountain! Caesar (Heroes United): It there more at switched with Machine. Rex (Heroes United): Test Drive. Rex releasing into Rex Ride, to speeding up, but jumping into Blast Caster into the wrapping the tree, he explosion with a Lord Zedd. Ben (Heroes United): Rex, stop them! Lord Zedd: Capture him. Six (Heroes United): Lord Zedd, it can really stop. Lord Zedd beginning to shot solar energy beam at Six, but hitting him. Ben (Heroes United): Six! Rex still Blast Caster to stopping Lord Zedd at wrapped his body, but switched into body. Ben (Heroes United): Huh? Lord Zedd switched back into body, but grabbed the Blast Caster crushed him, but still them. Ben (Heroes United): You and your partners are gonna quit right now and I'll keep the pounderizing to a minimum! Rex (Heroes United): I was going to say the same thing, only in Spanish! Ben tells Rex, but Sem got commanded with speaking did to Perodua Viva's Haywire Form. Rex (Heroes United): (Speaking mechically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. His shut down by Rex. Ben (Heroes United): REX! Lord Zedd teleports him, and captures him. Caesar (Heroes United): Rex! Meanwhile... Ben (Heroes United): Perhaps I shall take your suit as a side-prize along with the All-Power-Trix. Caesar (Heroes United): The Omega-1 Nanite with made still copying of All-Power-Trix, it like a did. Ben (Heroes United): I don't care what you show me that you can do. Caesar (Heroes United): He's looks the Omega-1 Nanite and All-Power-Trix. Ben gives the All-Power-Trix Enhancement Absorbent to Caesar with a Omega-1 Nanite fused with a All-Power-Trix into Omega All-Power-Trix the alternate version of Smack Hands on the generator is front, to takes with Ben. Caesar (Heroes United): It's done. Ben (Heroes United): What? Caesar (Heroes United): We can to using the Omega 1 Aliens formerly. Ben (Heroes United): Learned. In the Time Device... Caesar (Heroes United): Ready, Ben. Ben (Heroes United): Ready... (using) GO! (transforms) Limited Upgrade! Caesar (Heroes United): It's Limited, we works, to another with Omega-1 Nanite. Limited Upgrade detransformed. Ben (Heroes United): I got to used alien and using the limited with Omega 1 Nanite. (walking in the Time Machine, teleports him) Caesar (Heroes United): We all machine, with Ben, another crosstime. 'On Slyder's Ship' Ben teleported into Slyder's Ship. Slyder's Guards: (walking him, but Ben is hide) Ben (Heroes United): We stop Lord Zedd. (transforms) Swampfire. (evolved) Limited Swampfire. Limited Swampfire using machine into Sky Slyder to flew off, to find Pod Zedd. Slyder's Guards: The Guards, attacks! (shot laser at the Limited Swampfire) Limited Swampfire (Heroes United): Uh oh! (his tears into Ben is holding Sky Slyder into flew off, when evolved into Limited) Limited Ben (Heroes United): Ah. I'm Limited. They all flew off, but holding the machine, using technopathy, to deactivated. Everyone: Yay!!! Rex (Heroes United): Ben! (hugs Limited Ben) We are using Limited form. Limited Ben (Heroes United): I thing so. (turned back into normal) I'm Ben. His all teleported him. 'War on Slyder's Ship' His teleported into again. Ben (Heroes United): Stupid. Rex (Heroes United): What? Ben (BTUAM): How to fair. Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: That is Alpha. Rex (Heroes United): Alpha is destroyed, when is repair. Perodua Viva's Haywire Form: Alpha is destroy. Fusion Lord Zedd: I am all forms! Ben (Heroes United): Is limited generatic body. Is turned into any Limited Ben's Generatic Form. Limited Ben's Generatic Form (Heroes United): Generatic with a all machine to transformation. Fusion Lord Zedd: Now for all. His all removes the trixes. Fusion Lord Zedd: Yes! Limited Ben's Generatic Form (Heroes United): The Sky Slyder, it files on a high speed commanded. His all removes the ability into Limited them. Fusion Lord Zedd using his chest into Powermatrix to abilities powerful. Ben (Heroes United): Oof. Rex (Heroes United): Not for okay. Fusion Lord Zedd: Released now, we using the machine powerful. His absorbed Omega-1 Nanite into all forms. Fusion Lord Zedd-Omega: Omega-1 Nanite! Rex (Heroes United): Not again. Fusion Lord Zedd-Omega: We still to stopping the all released behold. Rex using Blast Caster to stop Fusion Lord Zedd-Omega. Fusion Lord Zedd-Omega his all exploded, but becomed Lord Zedd. Ben (Heroes United): Not again. Lord Zedd: Leave me down to using again. His teleported into Lavrus. Lavrus: Lavrus! Ben (Heroes United): I'm copy? Lord Zedd: The copy is enable. Continued later... Category:Special Category:Crossover movies